Massive MIMO wireless systems, such as embodiments of fifth generation (5G) wireless systems, may include very large or massive numbers of antenna elements or antennas (e.g., at least twenty). Such systems can provide better performance and capacity gain over MIMO systems such as fourth generation Long Term Evolution (4G LTE), which may include 2 or 4 antennas. However, issues may arise in the operation of base stations in massive MIMO wireless systems. The base stations may include one or more baseband units (BBUs) and one or more remote radio units (RRUs, sometimes referred to as a base station front end). Issues in the operation of such base stations may relate to complexity of precoder calculation and large matrix manipulation within one or more BBUs, and bandwidth requirements between BBUs and RRUs.